


Illumination

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Invisible Magic [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that the woman he had been courting had run off with another man, Loki is angry and hurt. He finds, much to his annoyance, that his mother has hired a chambermaid to work for him, even though he doesn't need one. Magic can sort out all of his cleaning worries, so why bother? However, there simply isn't any arguing with Frigga. Maybe her actions are just what he needs: a fresh face, a kind heart and, most importantly, someone who requested to assist him. Not Thor, but him, Loki.</p><p>INDEFINITE HIATUS: I'm not 100% sure about this story right now, I don't know whether it will continue. Maybe in the future when I have less on my plate and more muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I can't seem to stop writing new fics. This one isn't Tasertricks, le gasp! It's set about a year before Thor, so we get to see him before he goes nuts. This fic will be a series and will follow the Thor storyline in the next one and then Avengers...and so on. I don't really know how canon compliant it'll be, chances are it won't, so yeah, fair warning there. 
> 
> I don't often write canon/oc fics, so hopefully the oc will be okay. xD 
> 
> Also note: while this OC shares the name of a Norse Goddess, she isn't the same. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki walked through the palace in a particularly foul mood after finding the girl _he_ had been courting had run off with some other man. Really, what could he possibly offer her that Loki couldn’t? Maybe she was more in love with him, but Loki really wasn’t in the mood to be rational right now. He found his way to the door that led to the tower his room was in and opened it, taking himself up the spiral staircase and through the ornate double doors that had the symbol of an ouroboros on each of them. He didn’t get very far into the large room before he stopped. A chambermaid with orangey-red hair stood nosing at something on his fireplace. However, as soon as she spotted him, she jumped back a bit and started to bow profusely at him in what he could discern as an apologetic way.

“Prince Loki! I-I am so sorry; I did not mean to pry into your private belongings!” The girl stammered, clearly frightened. She had ended up on the floor, crouched on her knees. Trembling as if this was the highest of crimes; Loki blinked, his anger abating a little.

“On your feet,” Loki said, wanting her to get out of that ridiculous position. She stood up quickly, her hands clasped in front of her. “What is your name?”

“Freya, my Lord,” she replied. “Freya Azursdóttir.”

“Ah, I have heard of your parents,” Loki nodded and saw her face drop to her feet. “Look at me when I speak to you.” Freya’s face shot up with an apologetic look; it was quite awful, but he almost enjoyed toying with her.

“I am sorry, my Prince,” Freya spoke.

“I want to know why you are here,” Loki said.

“The Queen requested that I become your chambermaid,” Freya replied politely. Why had his mother not informed him first? He was in no need of a maid of any kind and she knew that.

“It appears you have been misplaced; I can clean the room with magic and the like. I will see to it that you acquire another job here, however, as I would not like to put you out of service,” Loki said.

“Anything you wish, my Prince,” Freya said. She did not seem upset and he knew that it would not matter so much if she was out of a job. She was willing to lose her job if he so pleased. Quite sad, really.

“I will let you off this one time, Freya, for touching that which you should not,” Loki said. She seemed surprised and bowed again to him. It was then that he noticed the scar on her face, but he wouldn’t ask about it. No, asking a female about certain things was bound to end with him buried five feet under, or was that just Sif? No matter. “Let me take you to my mother; we can resolve this issue.” Without waiting for an answer, Loki led her out of his chambers, down the stairs and through the palace. Even if Freya had not mentioned his mother, he knew she was definitely behind this; she had obviously given the maid the way in which to enter, for he locked his chambers up with magic and only his mother had a secret word to get inside. Typical. He had a feeling she was up to something and he would find out what quite soon. It didn’t take long to arrive at his mother’s room. Loki knocked upon her door and waited.

“Enter,” his mother’s voice called out. Loki walked through the doors with Freya behind him. He found his mother sat in her chair working on her embroidery.

“Mother…what is the meaning of giving me a chambermaid?” Loki asked, getting straight to the point. Frigga put down her embroidery with a smile and looked at Freya for a moment.

“Freya, would you give us a moment please? You can rest in the library or the gardens if you please,” Frigga said. Freya curtseyed to his mother.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Freya said, before leaving. Loki watched her leave before turning back to his mother.

“Well?” Loki asked.

“It was rather rude of you to speak right in front of Freya,” Frigga replied.

“You are evading the topic,” Loki said.

“You make it so easy,” Frigga said. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just sighed, taking a seat near to her and waiting. “I thought that maybe you could do with a little company. You tend to shut yourself away when you are upset like this and I did not want you to do that this time.”

“By sending me a _chambermaid_?” Loki asked.

“Loki, I realise you do not really need one, but perhaps just let it be. See what happens,” Frigga responded. Loki could honestly see no reason to do so, but the last time his mother had meddled, it had turned out to be worth the trouble.

“I would have thought we should not befriend the servants,” Loki said.

“Nonsense; maybe your father would agree, but I am quite friendly with my Lady’s maid,” Frigga said. “Just because they serve us in such a capacity does not make them any lesser, Loki.” Loki frowned.

“I know that; I am not so arrogant as to abuse my title nor think of anyone as a lesser,” Loki said. _He already got enough of that as being Thor’s inferior in most people’s eyes._ Frigga just smiled that infuriating smile; she knew how to push her son’s buttons and there was nothing Loki could do about it.

“You know, Freya came in here and when I told her we needed a chambermaid, she immediately asked if she could be your chambermaid, if she could choose,” Frigga smiled. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Usually they would ask to be Thor’s…he needs a new one more than I need one at all,” Loki murmured.

“Yes, but when she asked, the idea came to me and you will give it a try, Loki. Concentrate your magic on other tasks, maybe some new spells, hm?” Frigga asked playfully. Loki nodded; there was little he could do to oppose his mother. It would be like trying to stop Volstagg eating. Pointless.

Loki bid her good day and left the room, making his way towards the library, knowing his new chambermaid would be there. He approached the large doors and entered the room that had fascinated him ever since his first visit and even now was one of his favourite places to be. It was somewhere he knew he could have peace away from Thor if he was in no mood to deal with him or if they’d had one of their usual arguments and fallouts, maybe much less so now that they were older and ‘more mature’, though he would argue against that case with Thor sometimes. The walls of the library were high and there were many bookcases. There were elegant spiral stairs up to each new level, with sturdy walkways lining the walls and the pattern went on. There were a lot of levels. Loki walked through the large library until he found the area he sensed Freya in. Oh, she was up on the second level. He transported himself up there, since the stairs were hardly worth climbing, and realised his mistake as she practically jumped in fright, the book flying out of her hand. There were waist-level walls on these walkways, but it didn’t stop him taking her shoulders before she could fall. It had happened before and, well, Asgardians were durable but it was hardly fun to fall.

“Ssh, it is alright, I apologise; I should not have appeared so suddenly,” Loki said, in a tone which he hoped was soothing. He was a little rusty.

“I-it is okay, my Prince, you need not apologise, I am…cowardly. I am much easier to spook than most people, as far as I am aware…” Freya said softly. Loki looked over the side of the wall where the librarian had picked up the book and looked up sternly. She was probably not used to seeing _Loki_ on the other end of such disrespect, but she sure didn’t show it. Loki made a ‘come’ gesture towards the book and it darted out of her hand and into his, much to the librarian’s surprise. It wasn’t a pretty kind of surprise either. He had better get out of here quickly. Loki looked down at the book, though not before noticing Freya’s reddened face; was this just in general or was she embarrassed to be caught with this book choice? He looked down at the book cover. _A History of Magic._ Loki raised his eyebrow and looked up at Freya.

“You are interested in magic?” Loki asked. Freya nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. Always so polite, he noted. She was like a little mouse, except he wasn’t sure whether she would run away quite so easily.

“Yes, my Prince,” Freya said. “I have exhausted the public library and thought this would be interesting to read. I thought…oh, it is silly, Your Highness, please forgive me. I thought that if I understood magic to a theoretical level, that maybe I could tend to your needs better. But now it seems so silly and arrogant of me.” Freya was coming undone at the seams, worrying and a little shaky. He hadn’t met someone so fragile before; especially of Asgardian descent. He wondered whether this was just her natural state or whether her scar had anything to do with it. There was a story behind it; that was very clear. Asgardians very rarely scarred. Not unless the wound was constantly opened and not allowed to heal. Had she even been to a healer? They could probably sort the scar out. _He_ could probably remove it, but that would be rude.

“Relax, I do not think you could be capable of arrogance; it is a thoughtful gesture, Freya,” Loki said, putting his hand on her shoulder after taking out a few other books. “Do not worry.” He transported her to the librarian’s desk and put the books onto the surface. The librarian came over with a glare and he just stared back. “I would like to check these books out, if you please.” The librarian did her job without a word; she probably wanted to say something, but had the intelligence to keep it to herself. Once the books were sorted, he took them and led Freya out of the library. He led her to the gardens and sat down, gesturing for her to sit down with him. Freya was nervous. Once again, he was brought back to his thoughts of what had brought this on, if it wasn’t just her natural personality. She reminded him a little of how he was when he was a young boy, but he had grown a lot in confidence after he had become more efficient with magic. He gave her the books.

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” Freya said graciously.

“You are welcome; I would ask that you return home for the day. Tomorrow is a new day and I can instruct you then on all you will need to know in order to work for me,” Loki said. Her eyes widened.

“My Prince, I―” Freya started.

“No arguments; you will be paid for the amount of time you were supposed to be here, as I realise it must be an inconvenience to you,” Loki said. “That will be all. Good day, Freya.” Loki stood up and left her on the bench. It was a little quick and he imagined that she would be at least a little confused, but it was all too soon for him to be in company right now. And what kind of chambermaid worked outside of his chamber? He had nothing for her to do, really, so he was just putting off the inevitable. Loki still didn’t know what young Freya would be doing; he was hardly going to purposefully leave a mess and he wasn’t one _to_ leave a mess. He saw his mother in the corridor.

“Loki, how do you fare now?” Frigga asked.

“I am off for some time spent alone,” Loki said. “My day has not had the best of starts.”

“It could have gotten better, if you were to let it; how is it with Freya? A nice young lady,” Frigga said.

“Yes, she seems nice. However, mother, I am in no mood for such today,” Loki said.

“You would not be ready for months if you had your way,” Frigga said.

“And why not? I am entitled to it,” Loki said.

“A prince should not mope, Loki. This will be good for you, I promise,” Frigga said, which just made him mutter a few things before she gave him a hug. His mother was just impossible.

“We shall see, I suppose,” Loki said. “Good day, mother.” Loki headed back towards his room and remained there for most of his afternoon and some of the evening. However, it simply wasn’t meant to be, as his brother pounded on the door.

“Loki! Come out here and come with us to the tavern!” Thor said.

“No,” Loki called back.

“Loki, I heard of your heartbreak and I feel it is necessary that we drown our miseries in beer,” Thor said. “Give us one hour; if you are bored still then, you may leave.” Loki sighed and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it to look at his stupid brother. He followed Thor down the stairs and to the tavern with his friends. Fandral clapped him on the back.

“There are plenty more out there, Loki; girls can be fickle,” Fandral said.

“As can you,” Loki said with a snort. Fandral grinned and patted his back again. They made their way down to the tavern where Thor ordered a whole bunch of beers. Loki stayed. He found himself having fun with them and allowed himself to drink more and more until even he was inebriated. It was quite a lot of fun, really letting himself go like this. They sang, they danced and they made merry, until it looked as if the barman wanted to throw them out. He wouldn’t, because of who they were and his wish to keep business. Thor could put many places out of business if given reason to. He had seen it before in an uppity tavern in Vanaheim’s glorious capital city. The owner had begged for him to stop, to have mercy, but Thor had brought the building to the ground. Literally. It had been amusing. Now, after a lot of alcohol, the group left the tavern and stumbled through the street, singing. They passed a house and a girl poked her head out of the window. It was Freya! Loki walked over to her and smiled, pulling her head closer, albeit gently, and kissing her on the lips.

The blush on her face was priceless!

Loki rejoined the group without a word and Fandral clapped him on the back.

“You should pursue her, Loki! She has a blush on her face!” Fandral said.

“She is timid. Likely she wants proper courtship first and I am in no mood,” Loki said.

“What a pity. Oh well, there are plenty more, Loki, keep your chin up!” Fandral said. They neared the palace now; Volstagg had found his home and waved them a goodbye, for he had family to return to. Hogun must have disappeared earlier, but Loki couldn’t remember when. Thor waved Sif off and Fandral spotted a gaggle of girls. “Here we go!”

“This might be good for you, brother!” Thor said.

“You two go on ahead…I will return to-to my chambers,” Loki said.

“Good eve, brother, I am glad you let your hair down tonight!” Thor said. Loki pushed him over and returned to the palace. It took him a while to navigate through it, getting lost in his drunk stupor, but he eventually found his way. He used his magic to get out of his clothes and just about managed to get into his bed before passing out.

 

 

 


	2. Working with mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya, Loki's new chambermaid, is about to find that working for the Prince of Mischief is quite an interesting task, and isn't without excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **MistressofLoki** (Aww thanks! And yeah, cheeky git. xD) for your comment, it made me happy.  <3
> 
> Sooo this chapter we see Freya and her reaction to the kiss. Her first day too. Woo! I hope she's okay, she's a bit bashful and sweet, so a bit different to Darcy who I usually write. XD She will hopefully become more confident and develop some, so don't worry. 
> 
> OH and I should note this part of the story will be friendship. I know, I know, we all want the romance. But I'm going to just explore their relationship as it goes from "forced to have someone work for him/some company" to friendship. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Freya had been left alone by Prince Loki quite swiftly and quietly, leaving her clutching the books he had gotten for her. She looked down at them and read the titles. _The Language of Magic_. _Magical Theory: Part one_. _The Healer’s Handbook_. The last one had words she couldn’t understand, but Freya opened it anyway. A note dropped out of it and she picked it up, reading the elegant green script, somehow knowing who wrote it without having any real proof.

_Dear Freya,_

_If you are serious about magic, then you will soon come to understand this book. You do not need to hear the words before speaking them; anyone with any talent will speak it instinctively once it is learnt._

_Loki._

When did he get time to write this? It was strange, and both nerve-wracking and exciting all at once. Freya only wanted to read about magic, not learn it. Or, at least, she had never really thought about it before. She was nervous again; what if she failed? Would he think less of her? Freya was by no means in any way wanting of recognition of any kind, but she also didn’t want to be dismissed from his service. Freya had known that there was little chance of being able to serve Prince Loki and the fact that she _had_ received that chance was a shock in itself. She didn’t want to mess this up.

Freya pulled the books closer to her bosom and left the palace quietly, heading back down into the town and to her house. It wasn’t a very big house; just one bedroom, a study and the other typical rooms in a house. She couldn’t afford anything more nor was it really necessary that she have one. Who else would fill those rooms? No one. Freya did want a family one day, but that would also require her to stand out and attract a man, which didn’t appeal to her very much.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and put the books in her study neatly, save for the book on language. Freya thought this would be the best book to start on. She took some parchment and a quill before returning to her lounge, sitting down and opening the book.

The book was a thick one and Freya had gotten a quarter of the way through it by the time evening had come. Late evening, in fact. She had completely forgotten about lunch! This was what happened when she got too engrossed in her books. She put the book down and rushed into the kitchen, having the strange feeling of being late. A habit, one she had from working as a maid for many years. If you were so much as one minute late to do something then you were in trouble.

She ate and carried on with her reading, but stopped when she heard loud voices. Freya didn’t know who they were, but she walked over to the window to close it; she didn’t want another thrown tankard smashed against her lounge wall. She had been thankfully out of the room that time, but it had been terrifying. She was just leaning out of her window when she realised that even shutting them, a tankard could smash through it. How stupid of her. Second came the awareness of who was making the noise.

Thor and his friends.

Her mouth dropped open.

Prince Loki!

Freya watched, shocked, as he stumbled towards her side of the street. She couldn’t remember seeing him out in such a rowdy manner. She smelt him first before she realised he was there, but there Prince Loki was, right in front of her smelling like sweet wine. Freya let out a little squeak as he pulled her towards him and she felt soft lips against hers as he kissed her. It was all over in a matter of seconds and he wandered back over to his group of friends.

She heard them speak, but she was too busy thinking about what had just happened to hear what they were saying. She knew Prince Loki was a good person, someone who would never truly try to hurt someone, he was just drunk. Perhaps that would upset some but she wasn’t. Freya didn’t feel threatened by him; though most men made her feel wary, there was something about Prince Loki that was different. Maybe it was the fact that he was a Prince and he seemed so nice.

Even so, she wasn’t sure her heart was going to survive this encounter, as fast as it was beating right now. Freya shut the windows and walked over to her sofa, collapsing onto it. Her face was still red and she didn’t know why it affected her so.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Freya was up and ready quite early before she made her way up to the palace. She knew there would be some configuring of her workload, as Prince Loki was not used to having a maid, but she knew what she could do for him. Or at least, try. She honestly didn’t know whether he would be affected by the illness the next morning for drinking, but she might as well bring him something just in case. Unfortunately the infirmary didn’t have that particular potion on hand at the moment, especially since some of the ingredients had been difficult to find after a fire burnt down the nearest stocks of them.

So Freya had to take what ingredients they did have and a set of instructions in how to make it, and see if Prince Loki had any. First, though, she made him some breakfast in the kitchen, wanting to make a good impression on her first day. She put the plates of food and a jug of fresh grapefruit juice on a trolley and made her way through the corridors. She spotted Queen Frigga walking in her direction and stopped, moving from behind the trolley to curtsey. The Queen smiled radiantly at her; Freya had always admired her for being such a kind Queen and person.

“There is no need for formalities, my dear,” Queen Frigga said. Freya nodded and clasped her hands, holding them to her front. “Are you tending to Loki?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I have breakfast for him and drink…I need to ask Prince Loki if he has any ingredients for a soothing potion, in the event that he, uh…” Freya stopped, blushing as she realised what she was saying. Going out and getting drunk was nothing to be worried about but she didn’t know whether the Queen would want to hear such things.

Queen Frigga smiled knowingly and pulled out a potion bottle, placing it upon her trolley.

“Yes, my boys have both had a very good evening…I do hope my youngest did not disturb you,” Queen Frigga said.

Freya blushed and couldn’t quite get any words out.

The Queen smiled even more. “Loki tends to become rather friendly when he is under the influence…do not let it affect your opinion of him, he is a sweet young man, though perhaps I am biased,” she chuckled.

Freya shook her head. “Oh, n-no, Your Majesty, even inebriated he seems pleasant,” Freya said. Queen Frigga smiled, nodding her head.

“I must attend to some matters, so please go on ahead. I am sure you will find his room difficult to get to with that trolley, so I have bespelled it for you,” Queen Frigga said. “Good day.”

Freya returned the sentiment, thanking her, and resisted the urge to curtsey again. She carried on towards Prince Loki’s chambers. The trolley easily ascended the stairs with her…magic was truly amazing. She hadn’t seen much of it so far.

His chambers were dark, so the younger Prince was clearly not awake…unless he was one to linger in the darkness. There was enough light for her to see without bumping into anything, so she pushed it through the entryway into the lounge area and through to the bed chamber. She knew that Prince Loki had an important meeting to attend to today and she knew Prince Thor’s chambermaid would be attempting to awaken him too.

Freya left the trolley to the side and walked over to the curtains, opening them to let in the light before looking at the bed, its curtains drawn. She wasn’t sure whether it was appropriate for her to open them and stir him, but it was her job. She would try without opening them first.

“Prince Loki?” Freya asked. “Are you awake?”

Silence. This was going to be strange. Freya carefully opened the curtains and saw Prince Loki sprawled on his bed on his stomach, left arm dangling over the side, sleeping face half-buried into his pillow and the outline of his legs were at different angles underneath the sheets. The sheets themselves…she blushed a little as they, thankfully, came up to his waist, but even without that she had quite a view of his body. Oh, heavens, this was too much. She looked at his face, feeling that it was a safer option and couldn’t help but notice that his hair was all out of place from his usual neat, combed-back look. He was really handsome.

He was also completely dead to the world. Thankfully she could see that he was breathing or she’d be worried.

“Prince Loki?” Freya asked.

Nothing.

She leant closer to his face. “Prince Loki…it’s time to wake up, you have a lot to do today,” Freya said.

A small groan.

“Prince Loki, please…you need to get up!” Freya said.

Another groan and his face pressed further into the pillow. How was she supposed to wake him up without touching him?

“Prince Loki! Please wake up,” Freya said, but he wasn’t budging.

She sighed and put her hands tentatively on his back, nudging him as best she could and earning some more groans and growls. Before she could tell what was happening, he was rolling over and she was pulled forward, losing her balance and practically lying on top of him. Freya quickly tried to get up, but his hands pressed her back down. This was embarrassing.

“If you had wanted more than a kiss, you could have pulled me inside last night,” Loki said in a low voice. She blushed.

He pulled her up as he sat up and he looked like he had a headache.

“I have a-a potion for you, from your mother,” Freya whispered. “It will help with, ah…”

Prince Loki let her go. “Is that why you had your hands all over me?” He said, his voice…she didn’t know how to describe it but it made her shiver a little.

“I was trying to wake you up. I am not used to waking up those I work for,” Freya said.

She got back onto her feet and rushed to the trolley, pushing it towards Loki and handing him the potion, which he took and drank quickly. Freya was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into; she had requested to work for the younger Prince knowing that the Queen already had all of the maids she needed. It was not that Loki was her second choice, but she would have been more comfortable working for a female this time…and there was not a lot of that work available. At least Prince Loki had been known for his gentlemanly ways…when he wasn’t being mischievous.

Honestly, mischievous hadn’t sounded like an issue for her. All of the stories she had heard about him, they sounded amusing. Freya carefully set the tray of food on his lap and poured out some grapefruit juice into a goblet, placing it on the small wooden placemat that Prince Loki pulled out of the headboard.

“There is more food here if you want it, Your Highness, just let me know,” Freya said.

She walked around his chambers to see if there was anything she could do, but there was nothing really out of order. Then she had an idea.

“Would you like me to draw you a bath?” Freya asked.

“Yes please,” Prince Loki replied.

Freya made her way to the bathroom and started the bath, putting some nice bath salts into it. When it was done, she turned to leave the bathroom and almost jumped back in surprise. Prince Loki had been stood behind her, trousers on to look a little more presentable and a smile on his face.

“Thank you Freya. Now, will you be assisting me in washing?” Loki asked, humour in his voice.

Freya’s eyes widened and he laughed a little, shaking his head.

“I jest. You may leave,” Prince Loki said.

Freya bowed her head before exiting the bathroom and heading straight for the bed, realising she had forgotten the new sheets. She stripped the bed and took it all down to the laundry room before retrieving fresh sheets and returning to Prince Loki’s room, glad for a normal job. Sort of. She supposed nothing was ever going to be normal when the mischievous Prince was involved. Freya finished making the bed and fixed the hangings before returning the potion bottle and dishes to the trolley to take back down.

She was just straightening out his desk when Prince Loki exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. She bowed politely.

“Is there anything else you wish for, my Prince?” Freya asked.

He looked at her with a smirk and sat down on the bed. When he took the towel away, his hair was dry and his clothes materialised onto his body. Magic was quite fascinating; she knew that it wasn’t quite so highly praised around Asgard, especially in men, but she didn’t see a problem in it.

“How about you bring the rest of that food and drink, and join me here on the bed?” Prince Loki asked.

Freya nodded and brought a table over. Or tried to, it was a little bit of a struggle and it flew out of her grasp, stopping in front of Prince Loki. She felt a little embarrassed, but said nothing as she retrieved the food and put it onto the table. She sat down next to him after he patted the space next to him.

“Help yourself,” Prince Loki said.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Freya said softly, taking some bread and meat.

“You are quite the jumpy one, hm? Any particular reason?” Prince Loki asked.

“Um,” Freya said, the bread next to her mouth, shaking a little as she couldn’t think how to answer him.

“It is quite alright, you need not tell me. Although…” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder and leaning in closer. “You were not assaulted, were you? I mean sexually.”

Freya shook her head and swallowed her food. “No, no…nothing sexual,” Freya said.

Prince Loki relaxed and squeezed her shoulder. “Harm is awful either way, but if it were that…I would make sure he could not do it again. I would like you to tell me how you came to have that scar, but only when you are comfortable,” he said, taking some food himself.

“You are very kind, Your Highness,” Freya said. “Thank you.”

“Not at all. Now, did you take a look at those books?” Prince Loki asked.

“Oh! Yes, I started the book on language first, I thought that would be the best one to begin with,” Freya replied.

He smiled. “Very good; you are already quite enthusiastic,” Prince Loki said.

“I…have to be honest, I originally only intended to read up on it, I never envisioned _learning_ the art. I do not even think I have such a talent,” Freya said.

“There are three types of people; those who are born naturally gifted, those who have the potential to learn it, though they will have more difficulty than the first and then those who are incapable,” Prince Loki explained.

“I imagine you are of the first type?” Freya asked.

“Yes, though even the first type can grow up without knowing,” Prince Loki said. “And I believe you could be one. It has just not manifested itself quite as obviously as it did for me, and it has been forgotten.”

Freya’s eyes widened. “Really? How can you tell?” Freya asked.

“It is something I can feel as I put my hand on your shoulder here,” Prince Loki said with a smile. “If you are not interested in learning, however―”

“No, no…I would love that, although…I cannot afford such lessons, I feel like I am neglecting my duties even as I sit here,” Freya said.

“Hush, I would not ask payment off you. As for sitting here with me, it is not like you can ignore my wishes, hm? Within reason, of course,” Prince Loki smirked playfully.

“Thank you, Your Highness, you are very generous,” Freya said.

Freya found her first day there rather enjoyable and hoped it would carry on as so. After they had eaten and talked some, she got back to work, taking the trolley back to the kitchen and cleaning it up. She accompanied Prince Loki to his meetings even though she felt as if it were not her place to do so and made sure his goblet was always filled, as all servants would the other people at the meeting.

Of course, even if she disagreed with anything said there (which she wasn’t paying too much attention to; she didn’t think it right), she’d never say anything about it. Freya knew Prince Loki would be quite amused if someone interrupted, and perhaps Prince Thor would too, but she knew King Odin might not be as amused.

When it ended, Prince Loki led her towards the exit of the palace before turning to her.

“How about we start your magic lessons now? I am eager to teach you,” Prince Loki said, smiling.

“Oh, but I have not finished my―” Freya started, but Prince Loki put a finger to her mouth.

“My my and here I had you down for someone who does not argue,” Prince Loki said, looking ever so mischievous. She wanted to apologise and it was clear on her face. “Relax, I jest. If you truly wish to work further, then by all means, but I am offering you a chance to learn a little about the background of magic…I might even take you to my secret spot.”

He winked at her and took his finger away.

“I would like that very much, though I fear you are being too generous to me,” Freya said.

“Perhaps it is recompense for the stolen kiss last night…and the mischief this morning,” Loki chuckled.

“It is no bother,” Freya said, feeling her cheeks warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise he seems to have gotten over his "I don't need a maid" attitude quite quickly, but while he is still dubious about it, he's thinking, well, it's not her fault. xD Erm, so yeah. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
